


Fluffy is the new sexy

by Igraine_smiley



Series: Our favourite demons + Aziraphale and Ryan (and Steven) [9]
Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Demon Shane Madej, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Gen, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:35:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24167467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Igraine_smiley/pseuds/Igraine_smiley
Summary: "Why don't you show me your true from?"  He had googled Shane's demon name and the result was unsettling. He was supposed to be a of fucking prince of hell, a fallen angel who was apparently very good at math. It also said that Shane could make people love each other, which was very creepy."It's nothing" Shane replied "It just doesn't translate well on Earth, that's all" Shane was definitely hiding something else from him.orThree times Ryan asked Shane about his true demonic form and got no answer and the one time he did.
Relationships: Ryan Bergara & Shane Madej, Steven Lim & Shane Madej
Series: Our favourite demons + Aziraphale and Ryan (and Steven) [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1267196
Comments: 22
Kudos: 190





	Fluffy is the new sexy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sporthb1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sporthb1/gifts).



> I dedicate this fic to Sporthb1 that gave me the idea that inspired it.

A little more than a week had passed until Shane's demonic nature was made evident once again. Ryan could lie and say he was coping well, but he was in fact still very rattled by what had happened. Years of Shane's friendship didn't override the fact that demons were his biggest fear. Yeah, he had saved him but he was also a demonic entity and Steven had apparently had made a pact with him years ago. The whole situation was confusing as hell, Ha! Every time he was in a room with Shane his heart would start to race and dark thoughts clouded his judgement. It was all too overwhelming. Luckly Ryan's days were too chaotic since he decided to start a company with Steven and Shane. The same Shane who was an actual demon from Hell but he was too busy to pay full attention to the paranormal in his life. Even without the demonic business, kick-starting a company was stressful as fuck. In one of those stress induced freaks out he was getting used to having, he decided to go for a walk to clear his mind. It was a nice afternoon in L. A, going outside definitely helped him. He went around the block and petted a few dogs that crossed his path before going back to the office. When he arrived there, he found Steven sleeping pressed to a gray cat. It was odd beacause they didn't own a cat.

"Please, tell me that's just a flea ridden stray you have found in the streets" Ryan exclaimed as he realised what was going on.

"Mmm? Ryan?" Steven replied still groggy from his sleep. 

"No, the archangel fucking Gabriel" he mocked getting closer to his friend "That would be fitting, wouldn't it?" 

"Don't joke about that" the cat said. The fucking cat spoke actual human words. The cat was speaking English "Gabriel is an asshole"

"Oh my fucking God!!" Ryan jumped and then pointed frantically to the animal. His brain went into overload and all he could do was point and yell "I KNEW IT!!! THAT'S SHANE!! WHAT THE FUCK?"

"Stop shouting" Steven complained covering his eyes with his arm "I've had a bad day already" The cat... No... Shane rubbed his face against Steve's cheek. 

"What are you doing?" Ryan asked.

"I think is quite self-explanatory" Shane asked staring at him with his yellow feline eyes like daring him to make a flippant comment.

"Is this your true from?" Ryan asked getting curious "An off-brand Salem?"

"Excuse me?" Shane sounded offended "Salem is an off-brand me!" he exclaimed "And no, this isn't my true form. I've told you already, you are not ready for it" He flopped back on Steven's stomach. 

"Steven, do you realise that is still Shane, right?" he arched an eyebrow. The fact that he was the most shaken about Shane frustrated him to no end. It was like he was losing a messed up competition. He was the resident supernatural expert, he should be the one looking evil straight in the face.

"Yes?" his friend replied brushing a hand through Shane's gray fur. 

"And you are petting him?" he couldn't believe his eyes. A few weeks ago Steven wouldn't hang out with Shane outside the office and now he was literally cuddling him "He's not a cat!"

"He likes it" Steven shrugged.

"I like it" Shane stretched. 

"And he's cute"

"Wanna give it a try?" Shane asked him.

"No, never" he said without losing a beat "You two better get your asses to work"

Next time he saw Shane using his demonic powers, he was too distracted to notice. Ryan was so engrossed in his work that he didn't realised Shane was around until a ball of gray fur jumped in front of his computer's screen. Shane was a cat again but what puzzled Ryan the most was that even if it was weird that wasn't Shane's true form.

"Stop it, Shane!" Ryan complained "I've told you that your catsona freaks me out" it was hard enough to come to terms with Shane's true nature, he didn't need a talking cat on top of that. He could ignore the fact that his friend was demon when he looked like any normal human being but when he was walking around looking like a beanie baby come to life it was way more difficult. 

"You are not fun, Ryan" Shane jumped from his desk in his cat form but landed on the floor looking like his usual tall self.

"Well, sorry for not taking part in that weird-ass role-play Steve and you have going on" Ryan rolled his eyes. 

"Whatever" Shane huffed "Being a cat is awesome. You know, I once slept for seventeen hours"

"That's a coma, man" Ryan replied with concern laced in his voice. He wondered what else could Shane do. 

"Not for cats, baby!" he smiled "Are you up for movie night tomorrow?"

"I can't... I'm sorry. I... I have already told some friends from college I'll hang out with them... so..." He lied, in fact, he had been avoiding Shane for days. He hid behind Shane's shocking revelation to not feel like an asshole about that. 

"Don't sweat it" Shane brushed it off, but he looked hurt. He shouldn't be feeling bad about Shane, he wasn't the one who lied about being a demon.

"Shane..." 

"Yes?"

"Why don't you show me your true from?" He had googled Shane's demon name and the result was unsettling. He was supposed to be a of fucking prince of hell, a fallen angel who was apparently very good at math. It also said that Shane could make people love each other, which was very creepy.

"It's nothing" Shane replied "It just doesn't translate well on Earth, that's all" Shane was definitely hiding something else from him. 

The third time he asked about Shane's true from, it was prompted by a request Steven made. They were working in silence, each one looking at a different bright screen.Their eyes would most probably be forever ruined by the endless work load.

"Shane" Steven broke the silence of the office. 

"What?" Shane answered without taking his eyes from his computer. 

"I won't get the drone in time" Steven said meekly "Would you help me take the shoots?" 

"I'm not your toy, Steve" Shane rolled his eyes.

"Please" Steven whined "I swear, I won't bother you again. Just this time!"

"Alright but you are buying lunch" Shane gave out "And I want gold"

"Wait!" Ryan had a realization "You can fly?"

"Yes but I don't do that often... Too many planes and radars" Shane turned to look at him "You would be shouting UFO in a second if I go get the groceries like that" he laughed "I can do low altitudes though" 

"So... Do you have wings?" he asked "Like bat wings?" his mind went to the Mothman.

"Nah... That's bullshit. Plain angel's wings, I'm afraid. I've always wondered why they stayed the same" 

"Does your true from have wings?"

"No... I mean... I guess I could manifest them while being in that form but I haven't tried it. Probably for the best" he shrugged "I can give you a ride if you want. Wherever you want to go, free of charge" Shane looked at him expectantly. 

"No, thanks" he looked away "I'm ok. I'll take an Uber"

His relationship with Shane was getting tense really quick. Steven seemed to not be happy about Ryan attitude since he had been directing him death glares all week. Ryan was just ignoring everything around him. He was still curious about Shane's true from, but he decided it was better to ignore the elephant in the room for a while.

"Ryan" Steven called him.

"What?" 

"Can I borrow your phone charger?" 

"Sure, it's in my bag" he replied and went back to sending emails. 

"What's this?" Steven said as he got back almost immediately into the room. Ryan turned his chair around and saw his friend holding a water bottle in his hand. 

"Water" he said, trying to keep a straight face. 

"You got your Hydro Flask right there" Steven pointed at his desk "This is holy water, isn't it?" he scoffed "You can't have this here, Ryan. It's dangerous"

"Dangerous? Are you kidding me?" he finally snapped "THAT'S WHAT YOU CONSIDER DANGEROUS?" Steven frowned, he looked ready for a full on argument "I'm not going to hurt him, ok? It's just in case"

"In case of what?" he asked putting his free hand on his hips. 

"Steve"

"NO" he interrupted "Tell me, in case of what?" 

"I'VE JUST FOUND OUT MY BUSINESS PARTNER IS A FUCKING DEMON, WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO?"

"YOUR BUSINESS Partner? YOU ARE UNBELIEVABLE!!!" Steven yelled "I'm taking this away" 

"Wait!" Ryan got to his feet before Steven could leave the room. 

"NO!" Steven stopped in his tracks "This can kill him! Like literally wipe him off existence. Do you want that?"

"I didn't..."

"You need to sort your shit out!" he hissed "Listen to me, Shane is your best friend! Has he ever done something to make you feel unsafe around him?"

"No"

"Then why would you need this? He's the same guy you met at Buzzfeed"

"He's a demon, Steven" Ryan stated "I though you, more than anyone, would understand that"

"HE'S SHANE. You can be really obtuse when you want to"

"Hey, guys! I got us food!" Shane exclaimed as he got into the office cutting their argument short.The guy had great timing "Ok... What are you arguing about now?"

"Nothing" Ryan replied staring at the floor. 

"Ok... not suspicious at all" he looked around the room "Hey, Steve. Can I have a sip? It's scorching outside" Shane took a few steps towards his friend but Steven dogged him. 

"NO!" he yelled. 

"Rude!" Shane looked confused "You have vodka in that or what? Oh, you naughty beast!"

"It's.. I can't.." Steven mumbled "I have a cold, you see?" he did a fake cough that made Ryan cringe. 

"It's holy water, isn't it?" Ryan saw the change in Shane's eyes when he put the pieces together "I mean, I should have seen it coming, you always carry some when you go mess with demons" Shane forced a gentle smile "It's ok"

"No, it's not!" Steven exclaimed. 

"No, Steven. It's ok, alright? You got ten years to process the whole demon thing" Shane said "I understand this is too much for you, Ry. Keep it if it makes you feel safe"

"Can it hurt you?" Ryan whispered.

"Oh, yes. It will definitely kill me"

"I pointed a water gun filled with holy water at you" Ryan stated "You didn't even flinch"

"Well, I didn't have many options back then" Shane shrugged "Look, I know I can't ask you to get over your worst fear in a week. Keep it, just be careful" Ryan stared at him not knowing what to say "With that sorted, I'll leave the food in the kitchen"

"Shane..." he called out. 

"I don't care. I'm taking this home" Steven huffed "I was twelve when I summoned Shane. He could have totally murked me, but he didn't... I'm sure he broke several demonic rules to avoid getting my friend and I in trouble. He's the nicest person I know and you know it too. So stop being and A-hole"

He had been an A-hole, and he was fully aware of that. Shane had told him he had always been a demon. He hadn't met human Shane. His friend was still the same person he had met years ago, but he just told him the truth and Ryan handled it very badly. Ryan stayed in the office until the sun went down, he needed to think. When he was about to leave he realised that Shane was resting against the railing of their small balcony. 

"Steve is mad at me and I deserve it" he whispered even though he knew he wouldn't be able to startle his friend "You are probably mad at me too"

"I've already told you" Shane sighed "Steve had much longer to get used to the demon bussines. You are still in shock" he looked away "It's ok"

"No, Shane. I was being an ass" Ryan blurted "You are my best friend! You saved my life and I was... I was horrible to you!"

"No, Ryan... I understand, honestly" Shane looked surprised "I'm a monster, it's only natural that..."

"STOP!" He yelled "You aren't a monster. You are Shane Madej, a chill guy who is friendly to everyone. A creative, loyal and talented man" Ryan felt his eyes getting wet "Yes, you are mischievous and you process emotions in a very especial way, if you process them at all but I know you wouldn't hurt a fly. You wouldn't hurt me, you are my best friend"

"I won't hurt you. Never" Shane turned to look at him "I swear"

"I know"

"So... no more holy water?" Shane asked. 

"No, more holy water" Ryan promised wiping away tears.

"I have to admit, I almost shited myself when you took out that water gun"

"It didn't stop you from making fun of me"

"Nothing would, to be honest" Shane smirked. 

"Can... Can you tell Steven I apologized?" Ryan asked "I don't want him kicking my ass"

"I doubt he would do something like that but I'll put a good word for you" 

"Can I ask you something?" He could help to go back to the same question. 

"I'm not interested in anyones soul" Shane rolled his eyes "Let alone yours, that thing's filthy"

"Shut up!" Ryan laughed "It's not that! I... I want to see your true form.... I've read on the internet..."

"We've had this argument so many times, Ryan" Shane rolled his eyes "You can't believe everything you read on the internet. Underwater area 51 is not real, Roanoke wasn't infected by zombies and my true form isn't actually scary" Ryan looked away a bit ashamed by his fixation with Shane's demonic nature. His friend looked at him and scoffed "Promise not to laugh"

"It can't be worse than your Salem act" Ryan said before Shane transformed into a large humanoid cat "OH MY GOD!!! YOU ARE A FUCKING FURRY!!!" he yelled. 

"Happy?" Shane huffed "I've told you it didn't translate well on earth"

"It's like a built-a-bear that went terribly wrong" Ryan couldn't help to stare at his friend "So creepy" He had big yellow eyes and stood tall in his hind legs. He could totally pass for a cryptid "You have little pants on!"

"It's not funny" Shane frowned or the closest a cat can express as a frown. 

"It's though" Ryan laughed "Do you have a tail?" he went around Shane "Oh my God, you do! You could work at Disney"

"OH GIVE ME A HUG, RYAN" Shane turned around ready to annoy him "EMBRACE ME!" he kept yelling. 

"STOP IT!! NO!" Ryan struggled to break from Shane's hug "GET AWAY FROM ME! GET AWAY!" he couldn't contain his laughter. Shane finally managed to embraced him against his furry chest. Ryan wouldn't admit it in a thousand years but Shane's fur felt really soft, like the best pillow in the world "You are so fluffy, dude"

"Fluffy is the new sexy, baby" 

Shane was a demon but he was still Shane.


End file.
